


Rain

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: Harry Styles Imagines (Mostly written for that bitch Kenna) [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain, just pure cuteness, umbrella sharing, written for Kenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: (Y/N) is alone in the rain because they forgot to bring an umbrella. Harry offers to share his.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Reader
Series: Harry Styles Imagines (Mostly written for that bitch Kenna) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139594
Kudos: 5





	Rain

You sighed as you scurried through the city, trying not to get soaked by the heavy droplets of water pelting from the guy sky. Having lived here for many years, you would expect to know better, and always bring your umbrella with you.

And yet, every single day when you go out, you always leave it leaning against your wall next to your front door.

You inwardly groan as you reach a red light, praying that none of the cars driving by will spray water on you.

"Are you alright there, miss?" You turn around to see a young man standing beside you, entirely dry underneath his black umbrella.

"Just slightly cold. And wet," You reply, pulling your jacket tighter around your body.

And then the rain stops hitting you. You can hear it, but it's not on you. You look up to see the stranger's umbrella above you, with him significantly closer to you than before.

"Thank you."

He smiles. "Not a problem. I'm Harry, by the way."

"I'm (Y/N)."

You end up walking back to his place, chatting merrily on the way.


End file.
